<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Standing by Kasuna_Kotonoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532980">Still Standing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha'>Kasuna_Kotonoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Introspection, Self-Reflection, Song Lyrics, Song: I'm Still Standing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't let pain turn my heart into something ugly. I will show you that surviving can be beautiful"<br/>-Christy Ann Martine</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Still Standing" by Elton John, sung by Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Hamilton]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You could never know what it's like</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your blood like winter freezes just like ice</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Burr]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>mask you use</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And did you think this fool could never win</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Well look at me, I'm coming back again</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Burr]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I got a taste of love in a simple way</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>fade away</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Looking like a true survivor, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Burr]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>feeling like a little kid</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing after all this time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once I never could hope to win</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You starting down the road leaving me again</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Burr]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The threats you made were meant to cut me down</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And if our love was just a circus you'd be a </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>clown by now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You know I'm still standing better than I ever did</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Burr]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Looking like a true survivor, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Hamilton]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>feeling like a little kid</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing after all this time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Burr]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Both]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing after all this time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>